codexuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lumon Empire War Era
Background Beginning in 100 P.U. when the Lumon Empire entered war against the Human Union and collectively being the decision which catalyzed the devastating fall of the Lumon Empire the Empire War Era catalogues the events of that downfall. 100 P.U. Following the revelation that the Sirich Species had not maliciously invaded Human space and were indeed fleeing from an oppressive master race the Union began stealth missions to locate and spy on this potential enemy. In 100 P.U. the Union has been spying on the Empire for nine years at this point. The Empire is able to trace the espionage signals to Conquest, a Human Union Capitol world or Fortress World. Upon arriving war between the two factions was immediate and Conquest was left in ruins. A few weeks later the Dinosus Incident occurred. After Five years of warring against the Empre singe handedly and losing nearly half of their colonies the Union finally reached out to the Sirich and formed an alliance. In 105 P.U. the combined forces were able to stage an operation to capture a Lumon Empire Assault Carrier. Using the Assault Carrier the allies were able to track fleet movement and gain insight on Lumon colony locations leading to a stale mate between the Allies and Empire who were evenly matched thanks to the intelligence advantage. The Sirich made the Human Union aware of the inner turmoil the Empire was facing in its citizens over the history of enslaving the Sirich and how revolutionaries aided the Sirich escape from Empire controlled space where they eventually fled to Lentus. With the knowledge of a brewing insurrection and with access to the Lumon Empire Com network by 111 P.U. the Allies were able to arrange a meeting with revolutionary members after capturing several Lumon who had sympathies for the revolutionaries. Negotiations were stalled however as the Empire was able to trace the stolen assault carrier to Taro the Human Union Homeworld and send a massive invasion fleet. Decidedly however it was the battle for Taro and the Unions victory which convinced the Lumon Insurrectionists that the Allies were powerful enough to make an uprising potentially successful, thus the Empire proved to its own rebels they could be defeated. In 112 the Allies were given full coordinates to Empire controlled space and an invasion force was sent Yvon, the Lumon homeworld where the planet was sieged and blockaded. Revolutionaries on the planet rose upand usurped the Lumon Imperial government and with the help of Knight Super Soldiers assassinated the Emperor and his council effectively eliminating the government of the Empire. Post Yvon Invasion Following the invasion of Yvon the war was not yet over and Imperial forces recollected on an unknown fortress world and continued invading Human Union and now the few colonies of the Empire who had aligned with the newly established Lumon Republic. Resorting to massive hit and run missions in which entire planets were left decimated rather than occupied the Empire actually became more tenacious and effective at this point becoming completely run by its military leadership. Together the Allies swept through Empire space liberating worlds and converting Imperial military units over to the Republics cause slowly forcing the Empire's most loyal members out of Imperial Space where they found the first Obelisk of Control. Obelisks of Control The Obelisks of Control were massive battle stations left behind by some ancient race. They were immensely powerful and capable of policing entire star systems with ease. They Utilized resonation weaponry which shattered enemy ships as soon as they got close and shook terrestrial worlds into a tectonic apocalypse with ease. Only once the Trans-dimensional travel technologies used by Wraith ships was able to implemented on Knight soldiers did the Allies stand a chance at defeating the Empire. By sending small teams of Knights aboard these Obelisks they were able to lower the defenses long enough for fleets to engage and destroy the station. The remainder of the Empire fleet which numbered less than 200 ships was exiled and forced beyond known space with the allies formally declaring peace in 122 P.U. with cooporative efforts to locate the Empire going on until 130 P.U. with the Lumon Republic having continued operations to locate the Empire there after.